halofandomcom-20200222-history
Field Trip To Harvest
Field Trip To Harvest is a cinematic trailer for Halo Wars.[http://www.gametrailers.com/video/world-exclusive-halo-wars/40831 GameTrailers.com: World Exclusive Field Trip to Harvest Trailer] It encompasses the cutscenes Intro from Alpha Base and the opening of Labcoats Meet Metal from Relic Approach. Plot enters the Epsilon Indi system, where dropships are released and begin to fly to Harvest. Cutter, on the Spirit of Fire's bridge, tells Serina, to prepare the ship's defenses, and make contact with Sergeant Forge, who is on the planet. Forge has observed Covenant activity near the planet's polar regions, and there is a structure that they have uncovered. Ellen Anders briefs the Captain, and prepares to drop to the planet. Meanwhile, Forge takes to the cliffs surrounding the artifact, and sees an Elite conversing with another. The Elite is revealed to be an Arbiter speaking with a Zealot, who is reluctant to open the structure's door. The Arbiter replies angrily that he cares not for the Zealot's life, and to open the relic. The door is opened, but the Arbiter thinks he has seen something. He looks up to Forge's position, to find it vacant, and starts walking toward the structure. Transcript UNSC ''Spirit of Fire enters the Epsilon Indi System, Pelicans and Pods are launched from the ship to Harvest.'' :Captain Cutter: "Serina, Status?" :Serina: "Standard Orbit Achieved, All systems normal" :Cutter: "Prep for Pod launches, bring weapon systems online" :Serina: "Expecting trouble, Captain?" :Cutter: "Harvest may be ours again, but I don't think the Covenant appreciate that yet" Anders enters the room. :Cutter: "Sergeant Forge, report!" :Forge (transmission): "Definitely plenty of bad guys here captain, and they've found something in the ice!" :Cutter: "Damn it, that complicates our mission" Cutter looks to Anders :Cutter: "Anders, what have you got?" :Anders: "Captain, scans of the northern polar region show some interesting Covenant activity on the surface. There's some kind of structure down there. :Serina: "What do you think they're looking for?" :Captain: "That's what we're here to find out. We're to bring Alpha Base to operational status and take control of that site." :Anders: "I'll get my equipment ready Captain." :Forge (transmission): "Lady, there's NO way you're coming down here on the first bird!" Anders makes a sarcastic smile, rolls her eyes, and leaves the room :Cutter: "Sergeant Forge, pull back to Alpha Base. I'm sending you some backup." :Forge (transmission): "Roger that, Forge out." :Serina: "So, nothing too difficult then?" :Cutter: *Sigh* "This might be the key to the whole war Serina, it's worth the risk" Scene cuts to Harvest. Forge creeps through the ice, taking his binoculars out to spy on the enemy :Forge: "Let's just take one last look-see" He keeps his eye on an Arbiter. Scene cuts to the Arbiter, a Zealot walks to him. :Ripa 'Moramee: "The Hierarchs grow impatient. We delay no longer" :Zealot: "What if the infection defiles the relic?" :Ripa 'Moramee (angry): "I care NOT for your little life. Open the relic" Ripa 'Moramee forms a fist with his hand. The Zealot walks away. Forge changes his focus to that of a door. The door is opened by the Unggoy. :Forge: "Well, well... Open sesame." Ripa 'Moramee suspects movement along the mountains. He then moves towards the structure. Sources Category:Halo Wars Category:Cinematics Category:Promotional Material